


The Game

by SollieCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollieCaptor/pseuds/SollieCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing games is fun, they said. Youll be safe, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Ch 1- The Meeting or the Reunion?

I was running as fast as I can from the hellhounds. I was wearing a green dress and I had a staff in my hand. Sparks flew from my multicolored eyes as I glanced back at the demons. They continue to bark and snarl at me. My familiar has run off and I was left for dead. I realized it was a matter of time before I died the worst death ever existed. An actual death in a video game!

My vision blurred as I darted in and out of the trees, wind blowing past as it tried to push me towards them, like a pump trying to push water away from it. I withstood against the wind, fighting it with all my might. I didn't have much power though. I flew back into the pack of hellhounds as they circled me. Foam dripped out of their mouths as they snarled at me with blood dripping off their yellow teeth, fangs glistening in the moonlight. I was paralyzed and helpless with nothing but 2/100 mana and 22/150 life left.

The hounds jumped at me and I screamed, calling for help from the GMs. The GMs stand for Game Managers, a highly intelectual group of scientist that have invented a new invention for gamers. They call it the Physic Transmitter. They have a local gamer (AKA me!) come and test it. It is supposed to get your conscious into the new D&M (Dungeons and Monsters) game. A popular roleplaying game that many teenagers love. This "magnificent" invention has gone haywire on the first test, and it disintegrated my whole body into pixels as I disappeared from the mortal realm. My body has appeared as an Elf Mage. I had a pretty black dress on that looks like Homura Akemi's from Madoka Magica. My name was Sollie Captor and I was trapped in a video game..

Back to the action. I screamed loudly, calling for help from the GMs. Luckily the hellhound on top of me disintegrated and all i could see was the silver blade of a sickle. A hand grabbed mine helping me up from the ground. I looked around and all of the hellhounds have disintegrated into piles of dust, gusts of wind blowing them all away so the pieces are scattered across the forest, never to be regenerated again. I sighed in relief, looking over at the one who saved me.

He was taller than me by like 6 inches, his black hair was messy and his eyes were red. His clothes were red and black with a dark red cape draping down to his waist. On his chest was a dark red cut, blood dripping down it. (it was a pattern not real, thank Gog.) He had a scowl that could scare even the scariest of ghouls, but his smile was soft and friendly. He offered me a hand up and of course i took it. This is my best friend and my secret flushed crush, Karkat Vantas. I smiled, looking up at him as he had his smug look on his face.

"Your pretty pathetic when your in trouble," he exclaimed. My look went from happy to annoyed in an instant. I blushed and glared at him.

"Y..Your no better!" I yelled at him, trying to look intimidating but I hopelessly failed at it. He chuckled softly, pulling me into a tight embrace. I looked away, my face yellow with embarrassment and my hands in loose fists against his chest as I rest against him. I was happy to find him here instead of that stupid fish-face Eridan Ampora. He was a weird hipster sea dweller with a dumb violet cape and hair that he spends WAY to much time on. He always tries to make me go to the other polar. I already have trouble staying on the blue polar so him pushing me to the limit is not helping.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked quietly, glaring softly at him. My 3D glasses hiding my abnormal eye color from the world. Im pretty much a mutant on earth. Im normal sized but I have many freakish complexes. My eyes were pure orbs of red and blue. My right eye was pure blue, showing my good polar while my left eye was red, showing my evil, murderous polar. Me and my friends have fangs as well, except I have four fangs that somewhat poke out of my mouth when I talk or scowl. Im such a freak and I don't understand why people want to hang out with me.

Especially Karkat. I know he's the only one that keeps me on the blue polar almost constantly, and when he goes into a fit of rage, I'm there to help calm him down. We balance each other perfectly like that even when we argue and bicker on Pesterchum. After all that arguing is my "your 2uch an iin2ufferable priick, kk" and I can hear him go silent from all he way across the street. And after those words were said I can tell he's sad, but he always asks me "ARE WE STILL FRIENDS..?" It never fails to put a smile on my face as I say we still are. But enough of the flashbacks and explanations about this.

So Karkat goes silent, his face turning into his normal scowl as his brow furrows together. He lets go of me, shoving me aside and looking up at the sky. I listen closely to his reply.

"Because you'd die in a minute without me," He growled to me. I scoffed and puffed out my cheeks, blushing brightly and punching his arm. He smiled and laughed at my pity attempt to hurt him so I jumped and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled around for quite a bit until both our health bars were low and we collapsed onto the ground, panting for a breath. I looked at him and he looked back. His face went red and he looked down. I knew this was when he was upset because he thinks he lost his friend. I only heard a murmur. "A..Are we still friends?"

Thats when I hugged him.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not turning this into a rom-com.

During the night we slept. I was in a tree, on a sturdy branch high up. Karkat slept at the base, his snoring filling the quietness of the air along with the chirping of crickets and the small noises of the monsters that are lurking around. I ignored the noises and rested, dreaming of my life out of the game.

I rode my Yamaha YZF-R125 down the street, zipping past trees and houses and flashing by others. I pulled up into the parking lot, taking off helmet and adjusting glasses. I locked up my bike, walking into the new school. My gaze went to the ground. My brother went here before... before the incident.. I slapped my forehead instantly, making it into the principles office to sign in. Mr Highblood called for someone on the speaker. Someone called "Carrot?" I think. That didn't matter as long as I can just be left alone. No one would like a freak like me.

The door opened and a boy walked in, hair messy and wild and a scowl that can paralyze you. He was about the same height as me and I was glad that I wasn't short in this school but he was intimidating. I hid my face under my twin conned hood, only my fangs showing. I glanced at him and listened to the principle as he spoke.

"Mr Vantas, you will be accompanying Ms Captor to her classes," he ordered. Karkat let out a mumble as he growled. I tried smiling and act friendly but I got shoved to the side, Karkat grabbing my schedule from the principal and scanning it. He walked out of the room a few seconds later with me following behind as best as I can.

"wait up.." I muttered as I tried weaving in and out of the crowds of people to catch up with the boy. We walked into the science room, Karkat plopping himself in the corner desk as he stared out the window in sheer boredom. I sat next to him, sighing and deciding to draw in my notebook. It started out as a simple figure but it ended up being my ex boyfriend Virsko. I stared at the drawing, tensing up slightly as I looked at the face.

'Why cant he thtay out of my head..' I thought to myself. I felt eyes on me and I looked at Karkat. He was staring at me, examining me, looking at every detail he can spot. 'He doesn't theem to be paying attention to anything around him.. How come heth thtaring though..'

The bell rang and I saw him flush as he quickly looked away, embarrassed. We started a lab about traction and force and gravity and shit and I tried putting a smile on Karkats face since the beginning. I made a silly joke, I played around with the car, I did everything I could.. But nothing got through to him.

It was hopeless. We actually started talking months later. We considered each other as friends.. Ok maybe best friends. His lack of being quiet always made me laugh as well as his stubbornness. After a while I started avoiding him. Feelings welled up in my blood pusher and I couldn't handle it. We haven't seen each other since..

Not until the game started. I sighed and looked down at him. I've only known him for months.. Whats wrong with me. Well, whatever happens.. Im not falling for him.

I wont turn this into a rom-com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short again.. oops..


	3. The Imposter

We woke up soon after, stretching and yawning simultaneously. He looked up and I looked down. I suddenly felt a bit dizzy, having a hard time staying on the branch. I quickly dropped to the ground, bracing myself for a hard landing. I felt Karkat catch me and I regained my balance. Sighing in relief. I looked at him as he placed me back down onto the ground, making sure I can stand on my own.

"Don't go falling from trees Captor," he growled, staring down at me. "It gets me worried when you do shit like that. I don't want my best friend dying on me in this wretched game. Seriously Id rather try to balance on a high beam over the pits of hell while wearing a tutu of rage and horror than see all my friends die in front of me."

"but kk!" I whined. "You don't have any friends! You're a whiney, mean, self-centered, and cute asshole that doesn't care about anyone!" I looked at him, a smirk playing on my lips as I just realized what I just blurted. I suddenly blushed brightly, my lips going into a quick 'oh' look as I murmuring a quick "Fuck.."

Karkat tried to comprehend what I said, looking at me with both a confused look and a mischievous look. "Did you just say Im-" He started to speak but I cut him off with a slap. I suddenly ran away from the Cancer, scared of what he would say.

'oh no..' I thought. 'why did I say that.. why why why!' I jumped up the tree I slept on, hiding at the top. I felt birds land on my shoulders and head as I sat on the branch. I heard Karkat yelling at me to come down but I muted him. I wanted nothing to do with this stupid thing called 'Love'.

Like I said before, I'm not turning this into a rom-com.

I heard wings beat in the distance as I looked over to the source. I saw a shadow as it burst through me, taking my form immediately as I collapsed. The impostor me mimicked my actions, falling next to me as we aimed for the ground. I saw Karkat with a worried expression on his face as he decided to catch the impostor, me crashing into the ground with a thump. I sprawled onto the grass with no movement as my health bar decreased dramatically due to the fall.

As if I wasn't there, Karkat looked at the other with a very worried expression. "Are you alright sol?" he asked. The imposter nodded as it stole my voice and answer him with a Yes. I saw my body changing into a shadow-like figure as the other took mine. Karkat put the other down, grabbing his sickles and kneeling down next to me. I tried reaching for him and calling for help but he drove the sickle into my arm. I screamed in pain and arched my back, hands clenching into fists. He growled and dug it deeper into my skin.

"Just die." He growled out, forcing the other onto my throat as he pressed it down hard. I gagged and my health bar dropped. He looked above my head trying to spot where the enemy health gauge is and he paused, looking confused. "What.." He looked around, spotting my own health lowering every time he cut me. His look suddenly saddened and he looked back down at my shadow like form. "Sol..?"

I made a quick nod as pixels started evaporating from my body. I started to fizz out. I felt glass against my lips and a liquid being poured down my esophagus as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short.. *sigh*   
> Sorry schoolwork and blah!  
> Im trying to make it longer ^^"


	4. Im Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am i dead?" I asked. I could hear a faint voice nearby.. Did he.. did he save me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I SWEAR I WILL TRY TO MORE OFTEN I HAVE STUPID SCHOOL UGH PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND FOLLOW MY TUMBLR http://www.awesome-ponystuck.tumblr.com I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU I MIGHT MAKE A NEW STORY SOON BASED OFF AN RP I DID WITH SOME AMAZING PEOPLE

## Im Sorry

"Am i dead?" I asked. I could hear a faint voice nearby.. Did he.. did he save me? I sat up and wiped my mouth, looking at the red liquid on my fingertips, finishing off the last drips as I looked up at my health bar, sighing in relief. I stood and looked up at a tree, smiling softly and calling out "Kk!" I saw him jump a bit, looking down from the branch he sat in. He looked hurt and upset, like a puppy that was beaten. I jumped up to him, sitting next to his bruised body on the thick, brown branch he was perched on. "Kk you alright? Did the shadow monster hurt you?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry.." he burst out, tears starting to form and I heard him sob. "I'm so sorry Sol.. I couldn't protect you.. I promised an-and I thought you were a freak.."

Wow thanks for the honesty kk, I thought to myself. A sigh escapes my lips once more and he looked over, i gave him a reassuring smile and i hugged him tight. He was my best friend and i couldn't let anything upset him. His large arms wrapped around me tightly in a bear hug and he whispered into my ear, "Sol i wont let anything hurt you.. I.." he went silent. I looked up at him, face starting to flush brightly

"You what?" I questioned.

He muttered just above a whisper, his hot breath against my ear making me shiver. "..I love you.." I smiled and hugged him tight, making an attempt to match the strength of a warrior. His usual smirk returned and he leaned in, lips meeting mine as he forced me onto my lap, pulling me close to him in a fiery, passionate kiss full of love and warmth. His lips molded mine and he dug deeper, forcing my mouth open and letting his muscle roam my wet cavern. My face was completely red and I melted into him as we stayed in that position for a few moments before we both pulled away for air, panting we smiled and decided to get down from the tree.

Finally, no more being jealous of that bitch Terezi. I knew I was _his_ and only _his_. The night went by and there was some.. How can I explain It without explaining it.. Lets just say we had a "passionate talk." As you could call it.. But when I woke up in the morning I found Karkat gone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so short.. Im writing at school so... yeeeeeeeeah im so sorry..


	5. New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blinked, looking around frantically for the Vantas. I put on my clothes from last night, as they were somewhat strewn around in the tent we built. Once on, I got out and looked around, groaning in defeat.. Was I just a one night stand? Did i really fall for a mans sex drive to all women he see's? I sigh, calling out loudly. "KK YOU BETTER BE HERE!!!!!!"

I blinked, looking around frantically for the Vantas. I put on my clothes from last night, as they were somewhat strewn around in the tent we built. Once on, I got out and looked around, groaning in defeat.. Was I just a one night stand? Did i really fall for a mans sex drive to all women he see's? I sigh, calling out loudly. "KK YOU BETTER BE HERE!!!!!!" 

I growl a bit and turn to the river, seeing the Vantas just stare at me in confusion. A bright blush covered my cheeks and he raises an eyebrow. 

"n-never mind" i stuttered, looking down.

I heard my boyfriend chuckle softly and pull me into a light embrace, speaking into my ear almost as quiet as a normal person.

"If i had known you'd get flustered after we fuck, i would have done it earlier."

This comment made my blood boil and I growled almost evilly, smacking his chest hard, though he is unaffected. He just laughs and tussles my hair, going off to make the fire for breakfast. 

I walk out of the campsite to find SOMETHING to eat, when i finally saw someone i REALLY didn't want to.. He was hell.. He can make anyone die from just a mere glace over his shoulder when he is sober. I almost let out a scream of fear when the man pulled me close to his chest with a laugh, grinning like the drunk bastard he is.

"Sol-sis!! Hows it hanging my motherfuckin miracle or a sister?"

I relaxed in ways you wouldn't believe, giving him a hug back. I smiled a bit and sighed out, "I'm alright Gamzee."

Gamzee pulled off to look at me, Grinning with a bit of his pie still on his face. He was a GIANT.. Towering at 7 ft tall in the looks of a... Bard? he had a harp strapped to his belt with his clubs in one of his hands. He tussled my hair and I smiled wider, grabbing a few bird eggs and walking back to the campsite with the giant in tow, I call out to my boyfriend and he poked his head up from the river, having a spear-full of fish for food. I pointed to Gam and Gamzee looked like a dog when his owner was home, glomping Karkat down into the water with a loud "KAR-BRO!!!"

The smaller male writhed in the tallers grip, grunting in anger.

"Gamzee get off!!"

"But Kar-bro aren't you excited to see me??"

"No!! I'm actually quite mad!!"

"But-"

"GAMZEE GET THE FUCK OFF"

Gamzee sighed and got up, helping Karkat up to his feet. Gamzee looked more like a kicked puppy now.. Karkat sighed and pat his shoulder, muttering some incomprehensible words that put a smile on Gamzees face once more. 

I put on the fire, smiling and starting to cook the eggs and fish. The two boys ate like madmen at the cooking and I rub the back of my neck, giggling as I let Karkat have the rest of my meal. In return he wrapped an arm around me protectively, giving a glare to the giant who failed to notice as he continues to eat. I look at him confused, but he just pulls me closer and i sigh, letting him do what he wants.

If i had known any better, I'd think Karkat was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still shit...... But i think this is one of my longer chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh sorry its short. I was writing it at school and yeeeea. But i hope it is good. Id love it if you critique it so i can make the second chapter even better.


End file.
